


Allá va la cabra

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius le enseña cómo mandar imperdonables a Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allá va la cabra

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Allá va la cabra  
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
> Rating: G  
> Género: slash  
> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de HP me pertenece a mí, si no a J. K. Rowling.

—Ahí va la cabra.    
  
Scorpius bufó, le quitó el pequeño palo de madera a Albus Potter de las manos sin mucha ceremonia y dio un pequeño golpe con el pie en el suelo.    
  
—No es ahí va la cabra —se quejó el pequeño Scorpius, alzando su pequeña nariz respingona al aire—, es allá va la cabra, es una imperdonable ¿recuerdas?    
  
Albus lo miró indeciso. Malfoy dijo la imperdonable con con su voz alta y clara y agitó el palo de madera en el aire como si quisiera matar moscas.    
  
—¿Qué es una imperdonable? —Scorpius lo miró del mismo modo que James lo hacía cuando preguntaba algo absurdo y alzó aún más el mentón.    
  
—Es cuando alguien te hace algo y no le quieres perdonar —explicó en tono plausible—. Entonces le mandas una imperdonable y y no le perdonas.    
  
—Ohh —Albus lo contempló maravillado por la explicación. Malfoy, ante aquel público tan devoto, hinchó su pecho de orgullo y se agarró con más fuerza la túnica negra de cuando su abuelo jugaba a ser malo (según le contó su papá) para que no se le cayera—. ¿Y por qué les mandamos cabras? —Scorpius bufó exasperado, aunque en realidad estaba encantado con la atención recibida.  
  
—Es nuestro modo de decir que no le perdonamos.    
  
—¿Y tu abuelo mandaba muchas imperdonables?    
  
—Por supuesto, los Malfoy nunca perdonan.    
  
—Mi papá nunca lo hacía.    
  
—Eso es porque no tendría dinero para comprar cabras.    
  
—Ohh.    
  
Scorpius sonrió complacido. Se ajustó otra vez la túnica y apuntó con con su palo a la figura de Albus envuelta en una capa de auror.    
  
—Allá va la cabra —dijo agitando sin cesar su palo.    
  
—Allá va el toro.    
  
Scorpius rió.    
  
—Los toros no son imperdonables. Eso no lo mandan los Lord oscuros.    
  
—¿Tú eres un Lord Oscuro? —cuestionó Albus, sujetando su capa y mirando con recelo a Scorpius.    
—Ahora no —rió éste— . Cuando sea mayor lo seré. Creo que pagan bien.  
  
—Oh, pues yo seré Lord Potter, el nuevo señor oscuro —exclamó emocionado.    
  
Scorpius rió, sin poder evitar que se le cayera al suelo la túnica de su abuelo.    
  
—No tonto, yo seré el Lord oscuro, pero tú puedes ser mi mortífago, sólo tengo que marcarte.    
  
—¿Marcarme?    
  
—Sí —Scorpius salió del revoltijo de túnica que había a sus pies y se acercó a Albus antes de que éste supiera qué iba a hacer, Scorpius le dio un beso rápido en el cuello, luego contempló su obra y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
Cuando su padre le hacía eso al padre de Albus éste tenía luego un moretón allí por varios días, porque según su padre el idiota de Potter no sabía hacer hechizos de glamour, y eso lo marcaba “para que ningún lagarto se acercara a él”. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el cuello blanco de Albus, luego desvió su vista y se fijó en sus mejillas sonrojadas ¡Había funcionado! Scorpius sonrió orgulloso. ¡Era mejor que su padre! Él sí sería un gran Lord Oscuro y Albus su mortífago más fiel.  
  
 **Fin**  
  
Traducción : Avada Kedavra = allá va la cabra


End file.
